Yo-kai Ice
Yo-Kai Ice takes place an an alternate universe where Nathan Adams is a Human/Yo-kai Hybrid with Rank-S Ice Attribute powers (Similar to both Son Of Yo-kai and Yo-kai Steel) Plot Long ago an 8 year old boy named Aaron Adam sets out to ski in Russia with his Parents Nathaniel and Lucy Adams. But suddenly an avalanche broke loose killing both Lucy and Nathaniel, but suddenly Aaron accidentally discovers a capsule and unleashes a 6 feet tall Rank-S Anthopomorthic borzoi dog Yo-kai known as Dutch-Ice with White fur, teal eyes, And blue markings on her eyes and four head. Her ears and tail are blue, and she has gigantic breasts and wide hips. She wears a silver Russian Winter coat and hat, and she carries a silver staff with a snowflake on top. Saves Aaron by stopping the Avalanche. After that, Dutch-ice introduce herself to the boy Aaron, but Aaron was terrified at her, but she manganese to calm him down. And they went to find his parents. But when they found Aaron's parents, they were both dead making Aaron suffer in sadness and crying to the loss of his mother and father. But Dutch-Ice comforts Aaron, and decides to take him under her wing as his guardian, and promises him that nothing terrible will ever happeneto him. They returned to Springdale (Aaron's hometown) and settles down. Later that night, Dutch-Ice tucks Aaron into bed and gives him a Yo-kai watch which will allow him to summon and befriend other Yo-kai as well. As Aaron prepares to go to sleep, he looks up out the window knowing that his parents Lucy and Nathaniel are watching him. 13 years have passed, Aaron now a grown man has fallen in love with Dutch-Ice got her pregnant, and later she gives birth to a Rank-S baby Human/Yo-kai hybrid boy with teal eyes, blue hair, blue markings on his eyes and four head, blue ears and tail, and his mother's teeth, and Ice-Attribute powers, and they named him Nathan. 8 Years has passed, They now live in a large house up on a snowy mountain somewhere that is 600 miles out of Springdale. Nathan now an -year- old boy (Rather than 11 years old in this alternate timeline) shown with his blue hair worn with three white large spikes that resemblance cowlicks and a small amount of hair sticks down at his neck, and wearing sandals shorts, and a t-shirt (He is immune to the cold weather due to the fact that he's an Ice Attribute Yo-kai Hybrid . Nathan enjoys playing in the snow with his Mother and 5 other Yo-kai Lupeblaze a Rank-R Fire Attribute timber wolf Yo-kai, Hushky and Rushky Rank-H Drain husky dog Yo-kai, Glacier a Rank-D Ice Attribute Polar Bear Yo-kai and Madame Blizzard a Rank-S Ice Attribute Yo-kai that watches, and educates him while his father's at work. His mother Dutch-Ice trains Nate with their ice powers and she always paints pictures of her son Nathan naked, while posing (similar poses from Episodes 79, 128, 143, and 185) She also paints pictures of Aaron naked. Later the next day, Nathan sneaks out and travels 600 miles to Springdale while wearing a hooded t-shirt to hide his ears, while hiding his tail. He explores the whole town without anyone noticing something about him, then suddenly he sees a Yo-kai battle going on. Nathan sees 3 11 year old girls Katie Forester, Hailey, and Sarah, along with an obese man named Jerry. Sarah possess the Yo-kai watch (instead of Nathan), while Kaite, Hailey, and Jerry possess their own watches of their own while battling the evil Yo-kai of the Socialist tribe named Kitty Lightningkat whom is a Rank-S Lighting Attribute Yo-kai along with 3 of her minions of the Imperialist Tribe Claude, and Hans whom are wolf Yo-kai with Rank-W Drain Attribute, and a Rank-G Drain Attribute mountain lion Yo-kai knowns a General Claw whom is Kitty Lightningkat's second in command. Sarah uses her Yo-kai Whisper and Jibanyan, while Katie summons Kyubi, and Jerry Summons Tomnyan and Hailey uses USApyon to battle her minions and her killer robots. They battle valiantly and destroyed few robots, but Kitty Lightningkat unleashes a giant 30 feet tall spider like robot armed with guns and missiles. As it makes an attempt to fire on Katie, Hailey, Sarah, and Jerry along with their Yo-kai, Nathan interfered, revealed himself and uses his powers to freeze the giant spider robot and destroys it. Saving the humans and the yo-kai, but they were shocked along with Kitty Lightningkat and her minions. Kitty Lightningkat examines Nathan with teal eyes, blue hair, blue markings on his eyes and four head, blue ears and tail, and his teeth. Then she realized that Nate is part human, part Yo-kai making her and her minions shocked Along with Katie, Sarah, Hailey, and Jerry along with their Yo-kai Whisper, Jibanyan, Kyubi, Tomnyan and USApyon also, Kitty Lightningkat went angry, and uses her lightning powers against Nate, but his parents appeas out of nowhere along with Lupeblaze, Hushky, Rushky, Glacier, and Madame Blizzard blocking her attack and protects Nate. Kitty Lightningkat and her minions flee. After that Duch-Ice and Aaron along with 5 other Yo-kai were disappointed at Nathan for sneaking out, then they grounded him for a month. Making Katie, Sarah, Hailey, and Jerry along with their Yo-kai Whisper, Jibanyan, Kyubi, Tomnyan and USApyon felling sorry for him. But Nate handed Katie out a paper with his address on it. Later back at Nate's place up in the mountain, Dutch-Ice and Aaron were having a conversation with their son Nate. He apologizes to his parents, but Dutch-Ice sends him off to his room without tv, video game, computer, and playing outside for a whole month One month later after Nathan was grounded, Katie along with Sarah, Hailey, and Jerry, along with their Yo-kai Whisper, Jibanyan, Kyubi, Tomnyan and USApyon set out to visit Nate up on the mountain with their winter clothing. There they see a large house, and then Nathan sees them. They introduce each other and Whisper asked the human/yo-kai hybrid boy Nate why he's not wearing any winter cloths and Jibanyan asks him if he's cold, but Nate answers that the cold never bothers him, and they learned that he's an Ice-Attribute that is immune to the cold weather. Nathan takes his new friends around his home and introduces them to his family. And they introduced themselves to Nate's new friends, meanwhile back in the Yo-kai world at the lair of Kitty Lightningkat, Kitty Lightningkat and her minions were arguing about the human/Yo-kai Hybrid boy Nathan. She sends out General Claw to find Nathan. Later back at Nate's place, Nathan and his new friends were having fun while sledding and skiing. Nathan uses is ice powers to snow board, but he went to fast and all of his clothing got blown off making him completely naked, and with hair blown up. (quite similar to episode 182 of Yo-kai Watch) Then he crashed into a large snow pile making his new friends Katie, Sarah, Hailey, and Jerry shocked along with Whisper, Jibanyan, Kyubi, Tomnyan, and USApyon. They rush to see if Nathan was alright, but he was but they see him naked making them disgusted, except Kyubi while giggling at him. Then his mother Dutch-Ice sees her son Nathan, and she tells him to climb up on her which he did and covers him with her silver coat. Unknown to his friends, She breastfeeds him with her gigantic breasts while covering him up. Then Jibanyan grabs Nate's cloths and give sthem to his mother Dutch-Ice and they went into Nate's house. Meanwhile ,General Claw searches for the hybrid boy Nate, by smelling his scent which leads him to the mountain. Back at Nate's house, Nate was taking a bath with his mother Dutch-Ice while Whisper and Jibanyan were having a conversation about Nate the human/Yo-kai hybrid. Then Nate and his mother steps out of the bathroom with towels covering them. They asked Whisper and Jibanyan what they were talking about, Then they tell them it's nothing. Nate and his mother dismiss it and they proceed to go to their rooms. In Nate's room, he was getting dressed meanwhile General Claw finds Nate's house, there he finds Nate getting dressed without him noticing General Claw here. General Claw contacts Kitty Lightningkat and tells her that he's found him. An hour later Jerry, Katie, Hailey ,and Sarah were having a conversation with Aaron. Along with Dutch-Ice, and the other Yo-kai. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from outside, then they saw a Variable-sweep wing fighter jet -ike Yo-kai, and they see Kitty Lightningkat. Along with Claude, and Hans. Nathan steps out of the house and sees what's going on, but his mother orders him to go back in the house. Kitty sees Nate, but Aaron and the others prepare to battle her and her minions. But General Claw appears out of nowhere and punches Aaron giving him a right black eye. Nathan went angry and prepares to attack General Claw and Kitty Lightning. Hushkey and his sister Rushky tries to restrain Nathan, but it was no use. Nathan ran towards them and prepares an attack, but Kitty uses her lighting powers to electrocute Nate leaving him beaten and then General Claw captured him, and they flew away with Nathan. After that, Aaron, Dutch-Ice, and the other Yo-kai teams up with Jerry, Katie, Hailey, and Sarah with their Yo-kai to rescue Nathan. Back at the lair of Kitty Lightningkat Nathan was nake, and chained up. Kitty orders General Claw to destroy the human/yo-kai hybrid and be done with it. General Claw holds out his shotgun and aims right at Nate's heart making him fear in terror, suddenly Dutch-Ice freezes and breaks the wall down making Kitty, Claude, and Hans, and General Claw trip. Aaron and his Yo-kai along with Jerry, Katie, Hailey, and Sarah along with their Yo-kai battle Kitty Lightningkat and her minions. Nathan breaks free by freezing the chains, and watches his parents and friends battle Kitty Lightningkat and her minions. As the battle continues, Nathan uses his ice powers to freeze her and her minions. But then he makes an icicle-like sword to kill General Claw for trying to kill him, but his mother Dutch-Ice to stands down and revenge is not the answer. Nate stands down and then he climbs on his mother while covering him up. And they leave Kitty's lair. Back at Nate's place. Dutch-Ice and Aaron comforts their son Nate after he was about to be shot at. Later back at Kitty's lair, She and her minions broke free after Nate freezes them. She made a vow to destroy Nathan, his family and friends. Characters Humans Aaron Adams Nathaniel Adams (Deceased) Lucy Adams (Deceased) Jerry Hailey Anne Katie Forester Sarah Human/Yo-kai Hybrids Nathan Adams Yo-kai Dutch-Ice (Debut) Lupeblaze (Debut) Hushkey and Rushkey (Debut) Glacier (Debut) Madame Blizzard (Debut) Whisper Jibanyan Kyubi Tomnyan USApyon Kitty Lightning (Debut) Claude and Hans (Debut) General Claw (Debut) Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Yo-kai Ice Category:Fanmade Films